


Star Trek Ficlets, November 2009

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a ficlet offer in November 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCoy/Sulu, Sex Pollen and Bondage

"Those _plants_," growled McCoy as he tore at Hikaru's pants, "those goddamn plants of yours--" He kissed Hikaru hard, with a resiliently soft mouth, cutting off his gathering protest, then went right back to grumping as he shoved Hikaru's pants down his thighs. "Shouldn't let 'em on the ship--" And he kissed Hikaru again, warmly, passionately, almost tenderly, completely contrasting with his hard steady hands shoving up Hikaru's shirts and his unfair slander of Hikaru's plants.

Hikaru wrenched his mouth away from McCoy's surprisingly sweet kiss, not because his pulse wasn't drumming urgency down his nerves or to plead to be unstrapped from the medical restraints but because he really had to defend his plants. "I scanned every -- _Jesus_," as McCoy sucked a hickey over his left pectoral "-- scanned them all before they came, fuck--" with McCoy's teeth sunk in his right nipple, McCoy's hands trailing over his ribs "-- brought them aboard, all harmless, even the _Nymphadenia_, just your, gnnh, your fault you startled her!"

"My fault?" McCoy muttered indignantly into Hikaru's navel, and Hikaru thought maybe he should be a bit more conciliatory to a man with advanced medical knowledge and a grumpy mouth near his dick. "You _invited_ me!"

"And, God, I told you not to fucking -- oh fuck -- to touch -- Christ your mouth, how do you bitch like that with such a gorgeous mouth?" A mouth currently sucking kisses around the base of Hikaru's dick, over the quivering sensitivity of his sac, along the tense muscles of his inner thighs. "Just -- please -- fuck --" Hikaru should really be arguing, he thought, but all he wanted in the world right then was that mouth around his dick.

"'M'a doctor, not--" Hikaru didn't hear what McCoy wasn't, because the blood roared in his ears as he arched up groaning to meet McCoy's hot plush mouth sliding down onto him.


	2. Pike/Kirk/McCoy, PG-13

The second best part of the evening was when Kirk and McCoy both tried to get up and leave the other to have some private time with Christopher, who just rested his chin on his knuckle and watched them be adorably idiotic at each other.

When they'd churned more or less to a stop Chris cleared his throat and watched smoky hazel and glittering blue eyes turn to him. "Gentlemen," he said, sitting up and reaching forward to cup both their jaws, to drag his thumbs identically across two different soft lower lips, "why don't you both stay?"

The best part of the evening was watching Jim slide his gaze sideways as his grin bloomed under Pike's hand, watching Leonard's forehead crease as he felt Jim look at him and looked over as well, and then seeing both of them turn their eyes to him, grinning ferociously just before they leaped up and pinned Chris to his chair.

Unless it was, of course, all three of them ending up on the floor directly afterwards.


	3. Chekov/Pike/Tentacles

Pavel has never seen his Captain's eyes so wide. The tentacles tangle his legs, winding up around his trunk, and as he falls one surges from the writhing mass to flatten securely over his mouth.

Pavel reminds himself, even as he leaps for Pike's outstretched hand, that the Captain has lived through events and overcome difficulties he can't even imagine. He reminds himself as he digs his fingers under the suckering, twining tentacle around Pike's wrist that he is Acting Ensign Chekov of the _USS Enterprise_ and Captain Pike handpicked him for this training cruise and this away mission.

Even so, when a tentacle winds swollen and purple and pulsating around his own forearm, Pavel cries out. Pike jerks his head, flattening his free hand into a shove, and Pavel understands the wordless order.

Understands, and disobeys. "Come off," he gasps, yanking harder on the tentacle, and it merely traps his fingers against Pike's wrist as its fellows hook behind Pavel's knees, entwine his arms, jerk him off his feet into a writhing heap. The tentacles surge over them both, tugging their uniforms so tight the cloth begins tearing in a dozen places, and Pavel shudders as they sucker and wriggle and sweep across his naked flesh.

Pike's hand turns in his grip, to return it, clamping tightly around his wrist. "Captain," Pavel gasps, and he can hardly see much of Pike beyond their clasped hands, beyond his wise blue eyes, already calmer even though their corners twitch as the pile undulates around him. His shirts already reduced to tattered sleeves and collar, Pike fights the tentacles enough to offer Pavel a minute headshake and a tighter grip on his wrist. Pavel feels his underpants shredded away, and on his next gasp a tentacle pushes between his lips to press muscularly down on his tongue; steeling himself, he grips Pike's wrist with all the strength he owns, and feels it reflected in the fingers around his even tighter than the tentacles.


	4. Kirk/Spock/Uhura, PG

Nyota sails through the reception like a ship festooned with lights, sparkling from her headpiece to her wrists, her earrings to her necklace to the rope of crystals wound round her slender waist. Sparkling from her bright dark eyes to her bright teeth as she laughs at some dignitary's joke to the bright crescents of her perfectly lacquered fingernails.

Jim leans back against the balcony railing, and surreptitiously against Spock, but he doesn't need the contact to know what Spock's thinking when he's thinking it himself. Nyota absolutely shines, and when she strides across the room to them the crowd parts like the proverbial Red Sea around her gleam.

"I realized something," she says without preamble as she steps onto the balcony, glittering in the night air down to the toes of her delicate party shoes. "I think it's time for us to leave."

"Yes ma'am," Jim says, pushing himself upright from the railing.

"Affirmative," Spock agrees, and when Jim glances over at him he finds Spock looking at him first, waiting for Jim to look at him.

So Jim grins. At Spock, at the ends of Nyota's hair when she whirls so it flies out, at the tiny sparkling beads outlining her scooped neckline in back and at every single unfortunate bastard at the reception who isn't as monumentally lucky as he is right at this moment.


	5. Gaila/Nyota/Spock, Pon Farr

Spock is finally asleep, looking as innocent and exhausted as a child whose fever just broke. Nyota won't leave him, keeping one hand tangled with his and the other braced against the wall as Gaila kneels before her doing a little work with the dermal regenerator from the box of supplies. She's not going to work on anywhere especially delicate such as Nyota's bruised eye, but she learned how to make bruises look a little better, long ago in her last life.

Eventually Nyota shifts and says, in Orion Prime, "Your turn." Gaila kisses her knee, and she curls one side of her mouth up; then she grasps Gaila's shoulder and tugs her up with a surprising reserve of strength. Gaila pushes herself onto the bed and gives her ankle a critical glance -- it's swollen, ringed with purple, but probably not broken -- and leans back against Spock when Nyota gently pushes her shoulder.

"Don't leave him alone," Nyota says, shifting Gaila so her back is flush with Spock's side before she finally slips her fingers from his and crouches, taking up the regenerator. "I don't think--"

"Leave the ankle, we'd better have Sickbay deal with it," Gaila tells her. Nyota nods and silently works on the bruises on Gaila's legs for awhile. Besides the regenerator's prickly tingle, Gaila feels Spock warm behind her, still and sleeping and not dead; she's just as psi-blind as a Terran but she can feel his mind too, like a banked fire.

Then, just as Gaila is drifting, Nyota asks, "How did you even know?"

"Know? I -- _oh_." Gaila closes her eyes. "Back at..." Nyota nods. She knows. "There was a Vulcan enslaved with us." She can still see Sinadh, his craggy face, his dark eyes full of grief. "He cleaned things, kept track of the merchandise, figured out our escape plans before we could try, things like that. He probably saved us a lot of pain, actually. He used to let us know privately rather than reporting us for punishment, sometimes he'd suggest improvements."

Nyota breathes a sound, maybe a little laugh, maybe a sigh. "Did he--"

"Yeah. The Front Office locked him in with someone expendable, then another, then another. He killed two before he was himself again. Then he... he _tried_ to kill himself. They didn't let him."

Nyota stops, and leans her forehead on Gaila's thigh. "Thank you," is all she says, but Gaila can feel so much in the shudder of her breath, the way her hand trembles when Gaila takes it.

So Gaila squeezes Nyota's hand, and feels Spock breathe, and says, "I'm here."


	6. Chekov/Sulu, Sex Pollen

Hikaru digs his fingers into the sparkling grass, keening under each sharp-hot mark Pavel bites into his shoulders, every slam of Pavel into him. "Hikaru, Hikaru," Pavel puffs against his nape, licking him at his hairline, fucking him so hard he shudders out to his fingertips and curled toes. "_Hikaru, Hikaru_," like a new language, a counter-rhythm to their bodies thudding together, _I love you_ bitten between his shoulderblades and _I want you_ licked up his neck and _I'm pollen-drunk and I don't care_ in every sparking thrust into him.

"Pavel," Hikaru gasps in return, "Jesus fucking Christ, Pavel," clinging to the grass and shoving back with everything in him.

Pavel growls tenor sweet, bites the tendon of Hikaru's throat and mutters against it, "_Pa'shlee_," _come on_. Hikaru gasps and thrashes his head because he can't let go, can't pry his hands from the grass, and he needs--

Pavel slumps that much more heavily against his back as he wraps one hand around Hikaru's dick, just a couple of searing strokes, and Hikaru comes in pulses, inside the tight ring of Pavel's fist, around Pavel buried shuddering inside him.


	7. Gaila/McCoy, Captain's Chair

Most people would be surprised to see Gaila on the _Enterprise_ during an extended leave and dry dock, but that's exactly why she's here, walking the empty shining corridors of their beautiful starship. She trails her fingers along the bulkheads and wanders, exploring ladders and crawlways and enjoying the solitude.

She finds she's not the only person with that idea when she wanders onto the Bridge and finds Doctor McCoy slouched attractively in the Captain's chair, one foot up on the seat. He's gazing out the viewscreen at the sunlit blue curve of planet below. Most people, even the command staff, wouldn't dare, but most people aren't the Captain's best naked friend.

Gaila smiles as she sees him, and walks slowly and silently around behind him, setting her feet just so in her boots to deaden the sound. When she steps out in front of him he blinks and smiles, then wider as he focuses on her. "You startled me, Miss Gaila," he says, relaxed and informal, starting to swing his leg down.

Gaila catches his knee, wide and sturdy under her palm, because she likes him in this pose, because they're alone here. "Sorry, Sir," she says, just as slow and easy. "You just looked so..." She slides to her knees. "Commanding."

He looks down at her with a wrinkle between his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitching between a frown and a smile. "Gaila, you don't have to..."

She slides her fingertips down, not over his thigh as she'd like, but over his calf and his boot to the edge of the seat. "You should see just how commanding you look, Doctor."

He takes a breath, and picks up his hands, and sets them on the chair arms. "Yes, Lieutenant," he says with a serious voice and dark shining eyes, "I think you should show me."

Gaila grins, and does.


End file.
